


Training Wheels

by VitriolandAlcohol



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitriolandAlcohol/pseuds/VitriolandAlcohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Spiderish's idea about teen!Sjin still learning how to give head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels

The brightest point of Sips’ day anymore was lunch. Lunch was the only time he and Sjin had together now that the school year had started back up, so they were sure to make the most of it. Today’s rendezvous point was a cramped, but seldom used study cubicle in the back of the library that Strife had told them about.

When he got there, Sjin was standing beside the door and making way too obvious of a display of all the books and papers he would he was bringing in with him. While loudly shuffling the papers in his folder for the fifth time, Sips struck; sneaking up on him and trapping him and his study props in Sips’ worn letterman jacket. He caught Sjin’s surprised squeak in a deep kiss and dragged him in the door.

Sips dropped into a chair, watching as his boyfriend made a show of bending over to put down his books in the corner and sauntering over with an exaggerated swagger. The jackass could even make a dim, glorified closet look like a catwalk. As soon as he was within arm’s reach, Sips grabbed his rear and pulled him onto his lap.

"Sorry," he whispered between hungry, urgent kisses. His hands rubbed upwards, one resting on his boyfriend’s back, the other curling roughly in his hair. He inhaled the sweet smell of Sjin’s shampoo and kissed the existing hickeys and marks on his neck before making new ones.

"If this is how you say sorry, I think I’ll live," Sjin tilted his head back obediently as Sips bit down hard on his collarbone. Sips replied by pulling Sjin closer, hard-on rubbing obvious friction against the underclassman.

Sjin wriggled against this new position, trying to get comfortable around protrusion. Sips grabbed his hips to keep him still, burying a contented moan against his neck. “You trying to kill me, Sjin? You’re going to be the one who has to explain to my parents how I died. You going to tell my mum I was humped to death, huh?”

"I’m sorry, Sipsy," Sjin’s own erection was beginning to strain at his jeans. "What was the problem again? Was it this?" he rolled his hips as much as he could against Sips’ restraint, earning a long, low satisfied groan.

“Jesus, Sjin, I have to go back to class after this,” he leaned back, pressing a hand against his lips. Sjin followed, purposely rutting against him as he stood. He dropped gracefully to his shaking knees and leaned against Sips’ parted thighs, staring thoughtfully.

“Get up a sec, I wanna try something,” he reached for Sips’ belt buckle.

Sips stood, undoing his pants hesitantly, “You sure you’re ready for this, toots?” he asked softly. His pants dropped to his knees and Sjin pushed him back into the chair, pulling one foot out of the mess of fabric.

“I just,” Sjin shuffled forward between his thighs, “I want to try.” He moved Sips’ swollen cock out through the hole in his boxers and stared at it unsure. It looked a lot bigger and a lot wider at eye-level than it had any of the other times they’d messed around. He wrapped it lightly with both hands and began tugging, wrinkling the smooth skin up and down as he tried to swallow his nervousness.

“Sjin, it’s no big deal. Really,” he reached down to stroke Sjin’s hair gently. His boyfriend studied the ancient carpet, then lunged at him suddenly. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take the whole thing in his mouth at once. Sips jerked in surprise, trying to stop Sjin before he gave him a hickey in a very inconvenient place. He pulled Sjin upright and patted his lap again. Sjin climbed back on and Sips trapped him in a hug.

“You’re not ready. It’s okay,” his boyfriend deflated in his arms. Sips pulled him tighter and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Come on, you big babby, I didn’t say I was done with you yet.” The upperclassman pressed his mouth against Sjin’s again, tongue caressing his smooth lips until they parted. Sips reached down between them, undoing Sjin’s jeans. He picked him up, and moved them to the rickety wooden table in the middle of the room. Sjin barely had time to wriggle out of his trousers before he was bent over the table. Sips pressed himself into Sjin’s back, cock fitting perfectly against his boxer-covered ass. He reached around to ease the fabric off Sjin’s erection and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

Sips filled his senses; breath tingling over his ear, musk filling his nose, powerful arms holding him down gently while warmth poked at his behind. He could feel the white pleasure building in his stomach, unable to keep his own groans contained. “Sipsy,” he warned, his partner’s uneven breathing meant he wasn’t far behind either. Sips flipped him over so they were facing each other, leant down and swirled his tongue around a hard nipple as he finished Sjin off. The warm seed spreading over his hand dragged his own climax out of him. He collapsed back down into the chair and grinned tiredly at his partner, still lying dazed on the table. They’d made a mess of each other. Sjin propped himself up, wiping a trail of Sips’ cum off his chest with a delicate finger and sticking it in his mouth. He made a face and stuck out his tongue, “Oh! I didn’t know it was this salty.”

Sips laughed and tossed Sjin a pocket-sized pack of tissues. His boyfriend was messy, awkward, and absolutely perfect in every way. “Come on, if you want anything for lunch besides the Sips du’Jour, get dressed.”

\--

He awoke with a start. Sips rolled over to knock today’s shirt off his bedside table and check the time. A soft tapping came again and he sat up, still sleepy and disoriented. His sheet slipped down his body, pooling in his bare groin. It took him a minute to notice the face peering in his window, another to process the fact it was his tiny boyfriend standing there and not a deranged murderer. Of course, by that time, he had already charged at the window with a hockey stick. He pushed the window open, angry, but still too tired to know why.

“Christ!” he hissed sharply, “Don’t do that.” Sips dropped the stick with a soft thunk onto the nearest pile of clothes and helped the shaking boy inside. He leaned against the wall and tried to get his heart rate back down. “What’s wrong?”

Sjin shook his head, looking mortified, “Nothing! Nothing. I… W-well, I couldn’t sleep, and I was looking up some, uh, tutorials online, and thought maybe I could try to make up for… earlier.” He buried his burning cheeks in his hands. “I’m sorry, I should have texted or something first. I wasn’t thinking.”

Sips laughed quietly, “You big dum-dum. Come on, might as well stay the night now that you’re here.” He collapsed back into bed, sprawled out naked and making grabby hands at Sjin. The other boy looked mildly confused, but stripped off his jacket, shoes, and pants before crawling into Sips’ sleep-warm embrace.

\--

Sjin woke up first. He stared at the leaf-molted sunrise, cheek pressed against the screen of his phone. He blinked the sleep away slowly and checked the time. Behind him, Sips rolled over, rubbing a hand lightly against Sjin’s hip. He groaned and pulled him tighter against his body. Sjin could feel the light press of morning wood against his boxers. He wriggled out of Sips’ grasp and rolled over to face him, the memory of his disastrous seduction attempt crashing on him all at once. Sjin buried his burning face behind his phone, unlocking it back at his recent history. He didn’t notice when Sips’ finally woke, but by the time he glanced up again, those breathtaking eyes were staring right into him. Sips nuzzled his boyfriend affectionately, “Who ya texting?”

Sjin tucked his phone back under the pillow and rolled onto Sips. “No one,” he kissed Sips’ jawline, “You awake, Sipsy?”

“I don’t know, usually wake up beside Arnie in my dreams. Mr. Universe Arnold, obviously, not like, old man Governator Arnold,” Sips propped his arms behind his head, trying to minimize the morning breath he blew at his bedmate.

Sjin giggled and nipped his ear, “You’re in luck then, I’m way hotter than Schwarzenegger. I’m like if he and The Rock had a super-buff love-child,” Sjin flexed an arm ineffectively, driving them both to crazy whispered giggles.

Sjin began kissing him again, sliding down his chest. Sips’ cock stirred down by his legs as he watched him with interest. Sjin licked his lips nervously and wrapped both hands around Sips’ dick. He began stroking, massaging the head with his thumbs. Sips collapsed back with a moan, already too loud for the morning hours. Hesitantly, Sjin moved his thumbs and wrapped his lips around the head. He glanced up at Sips, who was watching him with a look of dazed lust. He lifted his lips a moment and smiled up at him, feeling the cock twitch in his hands as Sips began chewing his lower lip. He maintained eye contact as he began to suck again, feeling the powerful teen under him become putty at his touch. He ran his tongue down Sips’ shaft, feeling more confident and far more comfortable with what he was doing. Even though he didn’t have much technical skill, Sips was pulling Sjin up and mashing their mouths together violently after a few minutes, cum roping out over his lower stomach. He shuddered with pleasure and released his crushing hold on his lover.

“Jeeesus, I should have you stay over more often,” Sips shook his head to try and clear it as Sjin curled up beside him with a small satisfied grin. “Thank fuck it’s the weekend, eh? I don’t think I can move.”

Sjin pulled the covers back up over them and kissed Sips’ neck, “Sorry again about waking you up, Sipsy.” Sips leaned over and kissed him gently and twined their fingers together, “If that’s all it takes to get you in my bed…” He watched Sjin’s eyes flutter closed, “Love you, dork.”

“Love you too, jerk,” Sjin murmured quietly. They held each other as the morning light crept into the room, lost in dreams of each other.


End file.
